This invention relates to a garment. In particular it relates to a unitary, lightweight outer garment which is die formed from paired sheets of thermoplastic film.
In many outdoor activities it is desirable to have available a water repellent outer garment in the event of a change of weather. This particularly is true in activities such as skiing, hunting, fishing and hiking where rain protection is not readily at hand. In order that such a garment be unobtrusive when carried on the user, preferably it is lightweight and compactable into a small sized bundle.
Many such outer garments are known in the prior art. However, the prior art garments of this class are made by first cutting and forming the arms and the body separately and then joining the arms to the body. This process is time consuming and requires considerable hand work in fitting the elements together. Thus the initial cost of the prior art garments is relatively high. Also, due to this high initial cost they must be made to last for an extended period of time in order to acquire customer acceptance. Accordingly, they are made of a heavier material than is structurally required, resulting in a bulky garment which is difficult to compact into a carryable bundle.